The Words that Will Never be Said
by Kysarin Natsumoto
Summary: Slightly AU&OOC Rokudo Mukuro was Hibari Kyoya's biggest rival, no matter what. Hibari Kyoya always enjoyed competeing against Rukudo due to he is the only one who can compete against him. Until the day that made Hibari hated Mukuro forever. It will not be forgiven. 6918 First time writing KHR 6918 fanfic, please support if you like it :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone, **

**this is my first time writing a Shounien Ai fanfic so... **

**I just want to try it out and see how I go...**

**But I hope to whom who reads it will like it :) **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Hitman Reborn**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Hibari turned around the corner of the pathway, arriving at the school gates of Namimori High. He walked in lazily as Hibird rested on his shoulder. He yawned, covering his hand over his mouth, and headed towards the rooftop.

Step by step, he walked up the stairs of the school building and arriving the last step and clicked open the door of the rooftop. A small breeze passed by as he closed the door shut, a dark purple pineapple head leaned against the fence and faced towards his direction. The pineapple head grinned.

"Rokudo Mukuro." Hibari took out his tofas, giving Mukuro a death glare. "I'll bite you til death this time." He swayed his tofas towards Mukuro's direction, but stopped by Mukuro's weapon, a long trident.

"Kufufufu, Hibari Kyoya, why do you always treat me like this?" He dashed right in front of Hibari and pushed him against the wall. Hibari placed his tofas in front of him as a shield preventing Mukuro to attack him. "I'm not that dangerous." Mukuro stared into Hibari's eyes, as his face starting to get closer and closer to Hibari's.

Hibari's face was calm as usual, with a pissed expression, he hated crowds, he hated people being very close to him, most of all, and he hated Rokudo Mukuro. He doesn't understand why Mukuro is in the same class as him? Why can't he just go to another class? Those questions always drove him crazy.

"Get off." Hibari demanded; his eyes as cold as usual.

"Can I refuse?" Mukuro grinned and giggled at the same time, as he started to get closer and closer to Hibari.

"You have no choice. Get off." Hibari pushed Mukuro away as he readied his tofas. "I'll bite you til death. Be prepared."

"Kufufu, I don't want to." Mukuro's grin turned wider. Slowly, his face was closer and closer to Hibari's.

Ignoring Hibari's ultra pissed face, Mukuro forced his lips to touch Hibari's, making Hibari more pissed than usual.

He got kissed by his biggest rival, Rukudo Mukuro.

* * *

**I'吗****m only writing 300-500 words chapters due to it's really hard to write a 6918 fanfic... Hibari's so perfect its really hard to make him fall into a relationship with Mukuro T^T**

**Please Review for any comments for this fanfic...**

**I will update if there anyone who will actually like this... but the time won't be constant **

**(Fangirls all over if this actually happens) **


	2. Chapter 2

**So... Here is Chapter 2 of The Words that Will Never be Said**

**I hope you enjoy **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Mukuro let go of Hibari's lips and grinned to him. "Hibari Kyoya, I will see you at class then." Mukuro walked towards the door while his trident disappeared into the air.

He left Hibari at the rooftop alone. Hibari was silent. No one can imagine how pissed he is right now. He hated anyone who was that close to him, especially Rokudo Mukuro; he hated crowds, where Rokudo Mukuro was always there; he hated one person I particular, and it was Rokudo Mukuro.

The bell rang, Hibari went off to class.

Walking down the stairs to his classroom, he wished that he could forget about what just happened, otherwise, Mukuro is going to be torn into pieces.

He slides open the door of class 3-1, noticing the pineapple head sitting right next to his seat. "Rokudo Mukuro." He spoke calmly. His face was cold as usual. He dashed towards him, attacking him with his tofas.

"Kufufufu… Hibari Kyoya, did you enjoy that?" Mukuro grabbed onto Hibari's chin as he looked into the grey eyes of Hibari's.

"Die." This was the only reply from Hibari.

The other students silently went out the class. They knew that Hibari hated crowds, and Rokudo Mukuro. If they stayed in there and watched, the school will be killed.

Their teacher came, noticing that the banging sounds of tables and chairs been tossed around, he immediately left them alone and brought rest of the students to the field.

* * *

"Hibari, do you want another kiss from me?" Mukuro grinned, his bicoloured eyes stared at HIbari's lips. Slowly approaching, Mukuro's grin became wider and wider as Hibari's flame of anxious became more blazing bright.

"Get off me." Hibari smirked. "I would appreciate it if you want to start a fight with me." He stepped back a few steps, leaving Mukuro a few metres away from him.

"Only if I have a reward, I would start a fight with you." Mukuro took out his trident, pointing it towards Hibari's face.

"I appreciate that you will be bitten to death in a few minutes." Hibari tried to kick Mukuro on the face but it was blocked by his trident.

"What if I win?" Mukuro stepped forward, slowly approaching to Hibari.

"I will win. You will die." Mukuro grinned. It was an unexpected reply from his 'beloved'. Hibari has never defeated him, nor did he ever defeat Hibari before. It was always a tie, or it was interrupted by someone.

"How about we change a place to fight? Fighting here will interrupt the school learning and keeping the school grounds in peace." Reborn slid open the door. His appearance was always at unexpected times.

"Infant…" Hibari stared at Reborn. He went out the class room and headed out.

"Kufufufu… How about we head to Kokuyo?" Mukuro stepped out as he looked down to Reborn.

"Nice idea." Reborn smiled. "The winner of this game can do whatever they want to do to their opponent. Either a kiss, or kill them. It's the winner's choice. Agreed?" Reborn looked at the two who were each standing next to Reborn.

"Interesting." Hibari grinned and walked off.

"Kufufufu…" Mukuro's trident disappeared as the form of mist in the atmosphere and headed towards his old school, Kokuyo.

"Tsuna, follow up." Reborn looked back. Tsuna was hiding at the corner, looking worried as his legs trembled.

"Why do I have to do this?!" He was rewarded a kick from Reborn after he said it.

"Because you're the boss of the Vongola. Looking after fights of your guardians is one of your jobs." Reborn kicked Tsuna down the stairs as he casually walked down the stairs heading to Kokuyo as usual.

* * *

**Please Review about comments of this chapter and this fanfic so far ^.^**

**(I know it's... bad... but I hope you will like it...)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again to whoever may be reading this fic.**

**I just didn't know what I just wrote... .**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn. **_

* * *

Chapter 3

The clashing sounds of the weapons echoed in the huge rooms of Kokuyo. Reborn was just casually standing at the door while Tsuna started to huff and puff after all that running after the Hibari and Mukuro.

"Mukuro… Hibari-san… Can you two stop fighting...? It's still school time." Tsuna tried to convince the two but nothing happened. They continued fighting, as if they never noticed Tsuna speaking.

"Tsuna." Reborn called for him, Leon crawled onto Reborn's hand as he formed into a gun. He pointed the gun towards Tsuna.

"Reborn, don't! Don't shoot me with the dying will bullet!" Tsuna screamed, which caught Hibari's attention.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi. What are you doing here for?" He gave Tsuna a death stare, and noticed Reborn standing next to Tsuna with a grin on his face. "Infant…"

"Hibari, is it fine if I ask you to postpone the fight with Rukudo Mukuro today?" Reborn spoke, Leon had turned back into the green lizard and rested on his hat.

"If only you say so then." Hibari putted his tofas away and turned to Mukuro's direction. "Go back to school, we still have classes on." He spoke coldly as he turned away from him, heading back to Namimori High.

Mukuro sighed. "You are interesting as usual, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Arcobaleno." He grinned and drifted away like mist.

"Tsuna, you need to get back to school too." Reborn said as he walked out and headed towards Tsuna's home.

* * *

The school bell rang as Hibari yawned under the setting sun. Everyone left the school with a loud noise of chatting and going out with each other. Hibird flew and rested on Hibari's shoulder, calling his name over and over again.

"What's wrong?" He spoke as he yawned again.

"Rokudo Mukuro is here. Rokudo Mukuro is here." After repeating this several times, Hibari jumped off from the building at the rooftop and travelled downstairs to his classroom.

He slammed the classroom door open, seeing the pineapple head sitting on his chair which was right next to the window at the back of the classroom.

"Rokudo Mukuro. What are you doing here?" He demanded, grabbing out his tofas out.

"I was always here, Hibari." He grinned as she closed the classroom door shut behind Hibari. "Do have any objections?" He leaned towards Hibari, but Hibari just stood there silently and still, with a pissed and cold face as usual.

"I always had objections." He tried to kick Mukuro but he got paralysed by Mukuro pushing him down onto the nearby wall. "Now, go die." He tried to struggle but Mukuro pressed him closer to the wall, making him no space to move anymore. Hibari had no more patience of waiting Mukuro to let him go; he swayed his tofas to Mukuro as the desks and chairs clattered and fell onto the floor.

"You will never kill me, Hibari." Mukuro's grin became wider, as he landed another kiss on Hibari's lips. He stretched his tongue into Hibari's mouth, making Hibari have no defence but struggle. Mukuro pushed him onto the ground, as he deepened the kiss.

Hibari stayed calm from the outside, but inside, he was raging more than usual.

* * *

**Yes as you guys did read it and I had no idea what I was writing .**

**But PLEASE Review comments about the fic so far or this chapter. **


End file.
